Something Between Us
by calmguin
Summary: Dia benci Scorpius Malfoy yang tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam salah satu sisi kehidupannya. Dan benci adalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.
1. PROLOG

[Benci; topeng untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya.]

 **Something Between Us**

 _By_ calmguin

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

·

·

 **PROLOG**

"Slytherin memenangkan pertandingan! Slytherin menang!"

Sorakan meriah memenuhi lapangan Quidditch, khususnya asrama Slytherin yang sekarang tidak berhenti bersorak satu sama lain. Sang pahlawan sore ini dikelilingi oleh timnya sebelum akhirnya dilempar ke atas bersama-sama. Rambut pirang berantakan khasnya semakin tak karuan, dan senyum memenuhi wajah tampannya.

"MALFOY! MALFOY! MALFOY!"

"Persetan dengan Malfoy." Desis salah satu tim lawan tak suka dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat. Di Tahun Ketujuh yang notabenya tahun terakhirnya, dia gagal memenangkan Piala Quidditch untuk terakhir kalinya. Rambut merah keritingnya dikuncir satu dan dia turun dari sapu terbangnya. Dilihatnya satu persatu wajah timnya yang juga tak kalah kecewa. Rose menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Aku tahu hari ini menyedihkan, oke? Lebih baik kita semua mandi, bersiap-siap, dan merayakan pertandingan kita seperti biasanya!"

Semuanya tetap tidak bersemangat walaupun beberapa dari mereka lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Rose memberikan senyum tulus sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan pandangannya ke Kapten tim Ravenclaw, "Darrel! Tidak bisakah kau bersemangat sedikit? Ayolah!"

Darrel mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Rose tahu bahwa Darrel sama kacau seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berada di Tahun Ketujuh, mereka berharap tahun ini bisa menenangkan Piala Quidditch. Obsesi Rose memenangkan pertandingan terjadi karena dia tidak terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, yang membuat dia hampir tiga minggu mogok makan, walaupun terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, dia ingin menjadi Ketua Murid saat menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya.

"Seperti yang Rose sudah bilang sebelumnya, lebih baik kita merayakan pertandingan tanpa memikirkan kekalahan kita tahun ini. Aku yakin tahun depan kita bisa memenangkannya. Kalian masih punya banyak kesempatan, dan aku sebagai Kapten percaya bahwa kalian semua pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan tahun depan," kata Darrel yang sudah berada di samping Rose. Dia tersenyum lebar kali ini dan Rose diam-diam lega melihatnya. "Kita semua juga tahu menang atau kalah pasti akan terjadi di pertandingan. Dan jangan sampai karena kekalahan ini membuat rasa percaya diri kita serta kekompakan kita semua menurun, bukan?"

"Ya, Kapten!"

"Dan—"

"Pidato yang sangat bagus sekali."

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya. Scorpius Malfoy beserta beberapa temannya menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang tampak jelas bahagia setelah membantai habis-habisan mereka. Tangannya ia lipat ditaruh di depan dada, "Apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu tata krama, Malfoy? Darrel sedang menyemangati tim sekarang dan kau tiba-tiba datang seenaknya memotong Darrel?"

"Father mengajariku tata krama, Weasel. Aku ingin mengundang kalian secara langsung ke pesta perayaan kemenangan hari ini di asrama Slytherin. Asrama lain juga kami undang." Balas Scorpius dengan nada sopan dan tidak mengejek sama sekali. Di sampingnya ada sepupu serta sahabat baik Rose yang jujur Rose heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia masih bisa tahan dengan Albus. Sepupunya itu memberikan cengiran khasnya yang sangat mirip seperti ayahnya ke Rose.

"Wow, aku cukup terkejut mantan Pelahap Maut masih mengingat tata krama."

"Rose!" Albus memberikan tatapan tajam ke sepupunya sendiri, sedangkan raut wajah Scorpius berubah menjadi datar, "Perhatikan ucapanmu, Weasel. Beruntunglah kau sepupu Al dan juga seorang perempuan, jika tidak kau—"

"Apa? Kau ingin membunuhku seperti ayahmu mencoba membunuh—"

"Rose! Sungguh, kali ini kau keterlaluan!" bentak Al. Mata birunya menemukan sepupu lainnya, Louis yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Rose yakin Louis merasa ada yang tidak ada beres hingga dia turun dari kursi penonton.

"Kau membelanya, Al?" Rose hampir berteriak tak percaya, tetapi dia menahannya. "Jika saja Malfoy tidak tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap seenaknya seperti biasa, aku tidak akan seperti ini!"

"Rose, dia sahabatku—"

"Dan aku sepupumu, Al! Aku tak percaya ini." Balas Rose marah. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi sudah memenuhi tubuhnya. Rasanya dia ingin menampar Scorpius jika Darrel tidak langsung menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Louis tanpa basa basi. Rose menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa kau datang? Ingin membela sahabatmu juga, Lou?"

"Rose, tolong tenanglah."

Sungguh, dia sangat membenci Scorpius Malfoy. Lelaki itu merebut dua sahabat terbaiknya, Albus dan Louis, lelaki itu berhasil mengambil hati keluarga besarnya setiap di The Burrow, lelaki itu merebut Piala Quidditch tahun ini, lelaki itu selalu menebar pesona sampai-sampai sahabatnya, Ruth, terpesona dengannya dan membicarakannya sejak Tahun Keenam!

Dia benci Scorpius Malfoy yang tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam salah satu sisi kehidupannya karena orang-orang di sekitarnya tak berhenti membicarakan dia atau bersamanya. Sejak Tahun Pertama dia tak jarang bersama Scorpius karena notabenya kedua sepupunya berteman dengannya. Terlebih lagi Louis yang satu asrama dengannya, jadi kadang Al dan Scorpius berada di Ruang Rekreasi asramanya karena Louis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Darr. Merlin, aku sangat membencinya." Desis Rose terdengar oleh mereka semua. Darrel menatap timnya yang bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, "Kalian semua bubar, kita akan bertemu lagi," lalu dia menatap Scorpius, "terimakasih untuk undangannya, Malfoy."

"Aku harap kalian datang," Rose menghindari tatapan Scorpius dengan malas. "Kau tahu, lebih baik kita mencari banyak teman dibanding musuh, bukan?"

"Aku yakin yang lain akan datang," balas Darrel. "Lebih baik kami menyusul lainnya sekarang. Aku akan bersama Rose, jika—"

"Ayolah, Darr. Kau tidak perlu izin dari mereka." Potong Rose sebelum menatap dua sepupunya. Dia lelah karena pertandingan dan juga ditambah emosi yang masih belum cukup reda. Rose menarik lengan Darrel dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Setelah keluar dari lapangan dan mereka berada di depan ruang ganti, Rose menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya memijat keningnya yang pusing dan dia duduk di salah satu kursi. Darrel mengikutinya.

"Kau tak apa?" suara lembut Darrel menenangkannya. Rose menunduk sebelum akhirnya berucap pelan, "Aku pikir sekarang baik-baik saja. Terimakasih."

"Aku pikir hubungan kalian semakin terlihat, kau tahu, menjauh. Kau dan dua sepupumu itu." Rose mengangguk, "Semuanya salah Malfoy, Darr. Rasanya aku ingin menendangnya ke Danau Hitam, membiarkannya tenggelam bersama cumi-cumi."

Darrel tertawa mendengarnya yang membuat Rose menatapnya galak, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak melawak, Darr. Berhentilah bercanda."

"Maaf. Hanya saja kau tidak gampang ditebak," Rose mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

" _Well_ , aku seorang Kapten dan jangan lupakan aku seorang Ravenclaw. Bagiku menebak orang sangatlah mudah karena mereka seperti buku terbuka, sedangkan kau Rose Weasley, kau adalah buku tertutup yang aku bahkan tak bisa buka."

"Sungguh? Karena—"

" _Weasel, berhenti menggurutu seperti itu."_

 _Rose berdecak pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menggurutu, Malfoy? Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali!"_

" _Oh ya? Tapi terbaca jelas di mataku kalau kau baru saja menggurutu." Scorpius melanjutkan bacaannya sebelum akhirnya pergi karena Rose melemparnya dengan bantal di Ruang Rekreasi asramanya._

"Karena?"

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Rose yang akhirnya tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita memikirkan pesta malam ini, bukan?"

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Chapter One : Happy New Year!**

·

·

·

 _ **Lima bulan sebelumnya—**_

— _ **sebelum Tahun Baru.**_

Rose melihat cermin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat ke The Burrow. Malam ini dia mengenakan overall jeans rok dengan kemeja putih yang ia gulung hingga selengan. Rambut merah megarnya ia ikat satu dengan beberapa helai rambut kecil yang sengaja ia tata rapi agar rambutnya terlihat berantakan, tetapi enak dilihat. Rose tersenyum melihat penampilannya.

"Wow," ujar Hugo saat melihat kakaknya, "sangat mengesankan. Aku pikir Scorpius akan takjub melihat kau nanti. Dan Mum bilang kita akan terlambat jika kau sampai sekarang tidak turun juga."

"Tolong jangan sebut namanya di depanku, oke?" balas Rose sambil mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih Scorpius atas pertolongannya bulan lalu?" ledek Hugo. Rose meliriknya kesalnya, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan, Hu? Dan omong-omong, aku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih ke Malfoy."

Hugo tertawa puas, sedangkan Rose masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Sudah sebulan setelah pertandingan Quidditch yang dimana Rose hampir saja mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, bahkan patah tulang karena Bludger berhasil menjatuhkannya dari sapu jika Scorpius tidak berinisiatif untuk menahannya dengan _Arresto Momentum._ Memalukan, sungguh. Tapi Rose benar-benar tulus mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar lagi hingga Scorpius bilang, "Ah, aku menyesal menyelamatkanmu."

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau membiarkanku jatuh saja!"

"Dan membiarkanmu beristirahat selama berhari-hari? Tidak akan, Weasley."

Begitulah.

Mereka sampai di The Burrow tepat pukul tujuh malam. Keadaan The Burrow sudah ramai karena beberapa keluarga sudah hampir datang. Rose tersenyum lebar ketika neneknya memeluknya dan Hugo seperti biasanya, "akhirnya kalian datang! Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan kalian sampai."

"Maafkan kami karena telat, Grandma. Rose terlalu lama berdandan hingga lupa waktu." Celetuk Hugo yang membuat Rose mencubit pinggangnya, "itu tidak benar!"

Molly melerai mereka berdua, "Dibandingkan kalian bertengkar sekarang, lebih baik kalian makan cemilan yang banyak! Ayo kalian berdua makan!"

Rose mengikuti Hugo sampai akhirnya seseorang mencolek bahunya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Victoire yang tersenyum manis, "Hai, Rosie."

"Hai, Vic," mereka berdua berpelukan. "sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua dibilang cukup dekat—Rose pribadi menganggapnya seperti itu. Dia dekat dengan semua sepupunya, hanya saja definisi dekat baginya berbeda-beda ke tiap sepupunya. Bagi Rose, saat dia merasa butuh nasihat, dia pergi ke Victoire yang sangat pintar memahami orang. Lalu, dia menemui Fred jika ingin menghiburkan diri—ya, tanpa James karena James akan mengerjainya, dan dia tidak suka itu. Intinya, semua sepupunya memiliki defisi yang berbeda-beda untuknya.

Victoire meminum champagnenya sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang tamu yang dimana rata-rata pada berkumpul disitu. "Kau tidak gabung bersama lainnya?"

"Mungkin nanti," balas Rose, lalu dia mendekati Victoire dan berbisik pelan, "boleh aku minta?"

Vic mengedipkan matanya, "Tentu saja. Oh, lebih baik kita ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan terlihat, bukan?"

Rose mengekori Victoire yang memilih duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Rose meminum champagne milik Victoire diam-diam karena dia masih di bawah umur. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit menyukai alkohol. Dia sempat berterimakasih tanpa bersuara saat James dan Fred memberinya alkohol yang tentunya secara diam-diam. Tetapi Rose masih membatasi mengonsumsi alkohol, dia tidak ingin kecanduan seperti dulu saat dirinya kecanduan kopi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Malfoy, Ro?"

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Salah satu topik yang tidak dia sukai adalah Malfoy. Kenapa selalu Malfoy? Kenapa orang-orang mengaitkan dirinya dengan Malfoy dan bertanya-tanya—ah, Rose pusing memikirkannya, "Vic, sudah berpuluh kali aku bilang kalau aku dan Malfoy tidak mempunyai hubungan atau apapun itu. Tunggu, apa bermusuhan juga termasuk? Karena ya, sampai sekarang aku dan dia masih bermusuhan. Oh, dan tolong jangan panggil aku Ro."

"Kalian bukan bermusuhan," balas Victoire santai. "tetapi kalian tidak akur."

"Apapun itu, intinya aku tidak peduli."

"Oke oke," balas Victoire sambil meneguk champagnenya lagi, "bagaimana dengan Louis dan Albus? Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak melihat trio lucu dan imut—"

"Kita sudah lama tidak—kau tahu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, hubungan kita bertiga masihlah baik. Kadang kita belajar bersama karena yah—NEWT. Mereka ketinggalan beberapa materi, jadi aku membantu mereka, dan kurang lebih seperti sarapan dan makan malam bersama kita masih makan bersama-sama, kau tahu. " Potong Rose cepat. Victoire menghela nafas panjang.

Mungkin tidak semua anggota Weasley atau Potter menyadarinya, tetapi Victoire salah satu orang yang sadar bahwa Albus, Louis, dan Rose tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Mungkin karena Rose perempuan, sedangkan Albus dan Louis laki-laki, lalu menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikannya dengan jenis kelamin yang sama, Scorpius, jadi hubungan mereka tidak sedekat dulu lagi.

Dulu, keluarga Weasley dan Potter selalu kerepotan karena mereka bertiga—Albus, Louis, dan Rose. Setidaknya sampai saat ini mereka masih klop, hanya saja suasananya berbeda, serta tidak setiap saat seperti dulu.

Rose meminum champagne Victoire lagi, lalu mereka berdua diam satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak bersuara hingga akhirnya pintu The Burrow terbuka untuk ke sekian kalinya dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang disambut hangat oleh penghuninya, kecuali Rose, tentu saja.

Scorpius memakai kemeja navy dengan lengan yang digulung, serta satu kancing paling atas ia buka, dan celana jeans. Malam ini rambutnya tertata rapi, tidak berantakan seperti biasanya. Senyum lebarnya terpasang di wajah tampannya saat memasuki The Burrow. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu mata.

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil champagne lagi," Victoire bangun dari duduknya, "kau ingin ikut?"

Rose menggeleng, "Tidak, aku di sini saja."

Victoire pergi ke dapur, sedangkan Rose masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Lantunan lagu mulai terdengar dan satu persatu mulai bergabung menjadi dua untuk berdansa. Fred dan James mulai heboh karena menarik satu persatu sepupu mereka untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja dia ingin menghindar, tetapi ada yang menahan lengannya. Rose menghela nafas malas melihatnya, "Lou, biarkan aku bersembunyi, oke?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Balas Louis yang membuat Rose mencubit lengannya. Louis mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Rose, "berdansa denganku, Rose?"

"Oke," Rose menerima uluran tangan Louis. "Dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Lou."

Louis tertawa riang. Tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Rose, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergenggaman dengan tangannya. Louis membawa Rose ke ruang yang seketika menjadi ruang dansa karena yah—banyak yang berdansa sekarang. Mata biru terangnya yang tadi berbinar-binar, sekarang mulai berkurang karena permintaan Rose tadi, "Ya aku tahu kau lemah ketika melihat aku menatapmu seperti tadi, Rose. Dan kau selalu mengiyakan permintaanku."

"Wow, kau beruntung sekali karena aku mengiyakan permintaanmu, Lou." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdansa, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk minggir dari lantai dansa. Mereka berdua duduk sambil memperhatikan sepupu-sepupu mereka yang masih betah berdansa. Seketika lagu berubah yang tadinya lebih lembut dan tenang, menjadi heboh dan suasana sedikit menjadi liar. Fred menari layaknya tidak ada hari esok bersama dengan James yang dimana mereka berdua selalu terkena omel oleh Lily yang sebal karena terkena senggol mereka berkali-kali.

"Kalian berdua bisakah lebih tenang?!"

Fred dan James saling berhadapan sebelum akhirnya membalas pertanyaan pedas Lily, "Tidak bisa." Lalu mereka melanjutkan tarian aneh mereka lagi.

"Hogwarts sepi tanpa mereka bukan,"

Rose mengangguk, "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi, ya, benar."

Mata biru lautnya tak sengaja melihat Scorpius bersama dengan salah satu sepupunya, Dominique, sedang menari yang kurang lebih sama hebohnya dengan Fred dan James. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bersenang-senang. Dominique tertawa lebar saat Scorpius hampir terjatuh karena Al kedorong oleh James yang dimana Al menari tak jauh darinya. Rose melirik Louis, "Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Mungkin nanti," Louis berdeham pelan. "Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Mungkin tidak."

* * *

 _ **11.00 malam—**_

— _ **satu jam sebelum Tahun Baru.**_

Menikmati angin malam lewat jendela kamar adalah salah satu kesukaan Scorpius. Tangannya memegang gelas berisikan champagne yang ia dapat diam-diam dari James. Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut dia merayakan tahun baru bersama dengan keluarga Weasley-Potter, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia ikut tanpa keluarganya karena Draco dan Astoria pergi ke Paris.

Scorpius meneguk minumannya lagi. Semua penghuni The Burrow sudah berkumpul di bawah; berbincang-bincang, bercanda, dan banyak lainnya, hanya saja Scorpius memilih berada di kamar yang dulunya di tempati oleh Ginny, ibu Al. Kamar ini juga biasa di tempati oleh dirinya, Al, serta Louis.

Tiba-tiba Scorpius bernostalgia—mengingat-ingat kembali beberapa kenangan dulu, salah satunya saat pertama kali masuk Hogwarts. Dimana dirinya takut dengan pendapat orang tentang dirinya karena dia seorang Malfoy dan juga anak dari mantan Pelahap Maut. Terlebih lagi penampilan fisiknya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya yang semakin membuat orang berkomentar tentang dirinya.

Sedangkan pertemanannya dengan Al serta Louis diluar rencananya. Dia tidak pernah berniat memiliki hubungan yang sampai sekarang ini, yang seperti keluarga. Pertama kali mereka bertiga berinteraksi adalah saat Scorpius dibully oleh beberapa siswa Tahun Keempat yang dimana saat itu baru dua minggu dia masuk Hogwarts.

Scorpius tidak melakukan apapun saat Charles, salah satu yang membullynya, mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya ke lantai. Semua barang-barangnya berserakan begitu saja dan Scorpius merasa badannya kaku. Dia takut, tetapi dia pandai menutupi perasaannya.

"Oi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Scorpius menoleh ke suara barusan, lalu menemukan Al bersama dengan Louis. Charles tertawa canggung, "Oh, kita hanya bersenang-senang, Potter. Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"Yang aku lihat sekarang ini bukanlah bersenang-senang," Al dan Louis mendekati Scorpius yang masih diam di tempat. "Beginikah perilaku seorang Gryffindor? Bukankah salah satu sifat kalian bersifat ksatria, bukan pembully?"

"Dia seorang Malfoy, Potter. Apa kau lupa ayahmu—"

"Perang sudah usai. Bisakah kau tidak membeda-bedakan orang? Ya, dia seorang Malfoy. Anak dari mantan Pelahap Maut, tetapi apa kau lupa bahwa keluarganya juga berjasa karena membantu Harry Potter—alias ayahku?"

"Potter—"

"Charles, cukup." Tahan temannya. Charles memandang mereka bertiga remeh sebelum akhirnya dia ditarik oleh teman-temannya untuk menghindari pertengkaran lebih lanjut.

Scorpius merapikan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di lantai yang tidak lama kemudian Al serta Louis ikut membantunya. Scorpius menerima uluran buku dari Louis dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Terimakasih, Potter, Weasley."

"Sama-sama," balas Al serta Louis ikut mengangguk. "Lagipula kita satu asrama, bukan? Aku tidak menyangka mereka tadi dari Gryffindor."

"Dan aku tidak kaget, sebenarnya," Scorpius tersenyum kecil. "Ini baru yang pertama. Aku pikir akan ada lagi. Maksudku, seperti sekarang ini."

Louis menatapnya heran, "Kenapa kau tidak melawannya, Malfoy? Aku yakin kau lebih pintar daripada mereka."

Scorpius mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hanya tidak ingin. Rasanya percuma, kau tahu? Jika aku melawan, pasti akan tetap salah karena aku seorang Malfoy. Seakan-akan aku lahirpun salah," Scorpius menatap mereka berdua canggung karena tanpa sadar mengeluarkan salah satu isi hatinya, "abaikan saja. Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

"Tunggu," tahan Al cepat sebelum Scorpius melanjutkan jalannya lagi. "Kau ingin pergi ke Aula Besar, bukan? Ayo kita bertiga pergi bersama."

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga selalu bersama-sama. Seorang Potter, Weasley, dan Malfoy bersama-sama. Mereka belajar bersama—kadang di ruang rekreasi Slytherin atau Ravenclaw, bercanda sembari berbincang banyak hal di tepi Danau Hitam. Mereka bertiga juga mencoba memahami satu sama lain dan menyemangati.

Tahun Kedua Scorpius merupakan awal pendekatan dirinya dengan keluarga Potter-Weasley. Dia sudah bercerita dengan orangtuanya bahwa dia dan Al serta Louis berteman, dan respon yang ia dapat cukup baik. Ayahnya mengingatkan dia untuk tetap berhati-hati dan menjaga sopan santun, sedangkan ibunya gembira bukan main karena dia dan Ginny memang berteman.

Rasa percaya diri Scorpius semakin membesar ketika masuk Tahun Ketiga, dimana dia masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch asramanya sebagai seorang Chaser, sedangkan Al menjadi Seeker. Louis tidak bergabung karena merasa tidak cocok—dia hanya suka bermain bersama sepupu-sepupunya, tidak lebih. Dia ikut senang saat kedua sahabatnya masuk ke dalam tim.

Saat Tahun Keempat, mereka bertiga lebih sering membahas wanita. Usia mereka yang sudah mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis membuat mereka mencoba untuk membuka hati. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka bertiga berkencan di Hogsmeade. Al dengan salah satu teman asramanya sendiri, Autumn, Louis dengan Mia—seorang Ravenclaw alias teman seasramanya, sedangkan Scorpius dengan Gigi, seorang Ravenclaw juga.

Gigi Stutherland, salah satu perempuan tercantik yang memiliki otak—maksudnya, pintar. Gigi berambut pirang, seperti dirinya. Dia lebih pendek darinya, dan dia merasa cocok di setiap pembicaraan. Scorpius suka mendengar tawa Gigi karena rasanya terdengar indah di telinganya. Dan juga Gigi memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Setelah kencan pertama di Hogsmeade, Scorpius memutuskan untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Gigi. Dia merasa dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari setelah bersama Gigi. Mereka mulai berkencan dan berita tentang mereka langsung tersebar di seluruh Hogwarts. Scorpius merasa dia lelaki yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Gigi.

Saat itu liburan sebelum memasuki Tahun Kelima. Scorpius berkencan dengan Gigi setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu. Scorpius memeluknya ketika bertemu dengannya, meraih tangan Gigi untuk bergandengan seperti biasanya, senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya, hanya saja Gigi berbeda kali ini.

"Apa ada yang salah, Gi? Scorpius bertanya. Dia mulai khawatir, serta resah saat Gigi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Scorpius. Scorpius mencoba membaca raut wajah Gigi, dan dia tahu kemana topik yang akan mereka bahas.

"Aku sudah bilang," Gigi memulai pembicaraan. "Ke keluargaku."

Setelah itu seperti yang Scorpius duga, mereka berpisah. Hubungan mereka yang hampir satu tahun bersama kandas dikarenakan dirinya seorang Malfoy. Ya, _Malfoy._

"Scorpius, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Louis dari luar kamar mandi yang dimana Scorpius masih berendam air hangat. Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan melihat langit-langit, membayangkan beberapa hal yang dulu selalu ia pikir akan terjadi; dia bersama Gigi, selalu bersama Gigi, dan sekarang Gigi pergi meninggalkannya karena dia seorang Malfoy.

Kepercayaan, kesetiannya, semuanya dirusak. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Scorpius Malfoy patah hati, dan pertama kalinya juga Scorpius berubah menjadi seseorang yang beda. Dia sekarang lebih berhati-hati dengan perempuan—tidak lebih, tidak memakai perasaan, dan jangan harap dengan Scorpius Malfoy setelah kau mendapatkan ciuman ataupun hubungan badan dengannya. Scorpius lebih memilih untuk menyakiti orang lain sebelum ia disakiti.

Untungnya Al dan Louis tidak ikut campur dengan hubungan asmaranya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak ikut campur. Mereka hanya bercerita siapa wanita yang berhasil ia tiduri atau sedang kencani, dan sudah, tidak lebih. Sepengelihatan Scorpius juga, Al dan Louis masih memilih untuk bermain-main dibandingkan serius.

"Oh, kau di situ rupanya?" Suara seorang perempuan mengagetkannya. Victoire masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi. Scorpius akui bahwa Victoire bersaudara, yah, bahkan sampai ke Louis, bahwa mereka menarik, sangat menarik. Cantik dan tampan, kata-kata yang pas. Hanya saja Scorpius jarang berbincang dengan Victoire karena mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Mungkin pertemuannya sekarang adalah keempat kalinya. Biasanya dia bersama Teddy, tetapi sekarang Victoire hanya sendirian.

"Halo, Weasley," kata Scorpius ramah. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Oh, cukup formal sekali, Malfoy. Sangat wajar sekali kau bersikap seperti ini sekarang," balas Victoire sambil duduk di ujung kasur. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol."

Scorpius tersenyum canggung. Jika saja perempuan di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah tunangan Teddy serta kakak dari sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin dia tergoda untuk mendekatinya

"Jadi,"

"Jadi,"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Scorpius mempersilahkan Victoire untuk duluan yang disambut ramah, "Aku pribadi ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuanmu untuk Rose saat pertandingan." Victoire tersenyum tulus, "aku berani sumpah saat Rose mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu tempo lalu, dia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Dan dia bersyukur karena kau menyelamatkannya."

"Sama-sama. Aku sendiri lebih menganggap pertolongan tersebut agar Al dan Louis tidak—kau tahu, sedih, dan perasaan semacam itulah. Mereka—" suara Scorpius sedikit tertahan. "—sangat mengkhawatirkan Rose Weasley."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga khawatir?"

Tidak tahu kenapa Scorpius spontan tertawa, _lucu,_ batinnya, "Maaf. Hanya saja aku pikir aku tidak khawatir. Lagipula, aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Sungguh?" Scorpius menemukan nada suara aneh dari Victoire. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu kan aku dan dia memang sudah tidak akur dari pertama kali bertemu. Dia sangat membenciku, Weasley."

"Tidak, dia tidak membencimu, Malfoy."

Scorpius rasanya ingin tertawa lagi sebelum akhirnya Victoire mengeluarkan suara lagi, "Dia hanya tidak suka dengan kau karena kau merebut Al dan Louis."

Scorpius diam mendengarnya, lidahnya kaku, dan Victoire menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kata-kata tidak suka mungkin tidak tepat. Dia hanya membencimu yang masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Tapi dia bisa bergabung—"

"Malfoy, dia bukanlah tipe perempuan yang gampang akrab dengan seseorang, terutama lawan jenis. Dia juga tipe orang lebih memilih untuk menghindar jika tidak suka, walaupun akan berefek," jelas Victoire. "Apa kau paham maksudku?"

"Jadi, baginya aku ini mengambil para sahabatnya?"

"Dan mungkin juga—"

"Intinya dia tidak suka aku masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup keluarganya, bukan?" potong Scorpius dingin tanpa sadar. Rahangnya mengeras dan perasaan bencinya memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Bisa jadi."

Scorpius meminum champagnenya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar The Burrow. Rose Weasley mungkin satu-satunya perempuan yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa dia taklukan.

Dia keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya, tetapi perbedaan mereka berdua adalah Scorpius bisa menahan atau menyembunyikannya, sedangkan Rose langsung meluapkannya. Hari-harinya bersama Rose dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran, makian, dan mengutuk satu sama lain. Scorpius pernah menyoba ramah, setidaknya beberapa kali, tapi baginya percuma. Rose tetap keras kepala, alhasil dia tetap mendekati Rose dengan cara khasnya; meledek yang ujungnya mereka akan bertengkar satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka selalu seperti itu.

Jika saja Rose memiliki kepribadian seperti Dominique—mungkin dia lebih terkenal akan keramahan, kebaikan, atau bahkan kecantikannya. Hanya saja, Rose berbeda.

Dia jujur, sangat jujur, bahkan Al menjulukinya Si Jujur yang Kejam. Tapi, itulah dia. Seberapa besar rasa tidak sukanya dengan Rose, tetapi Scorpius kadang setuju dengan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap mengeluarkan pendapat atau unek-uneknya.

"Sudah jam segini, lebih baik kita turun sekarang, Malfoy." Scorpius mengangguk, mengikuti Victoire di belakangnya menuju taman The Burrow yang dimana semua orang mulai berkumpul.

* * *

Rose menatap langit malam yang terlihat lebih indah daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia memilih untuk berdiri di belakang, dimana dia bisa melihat semua anggota keluarganya. Dia melihat ayahnya yang baru mencuri ciuman dari ibunya, lalu Hugo yang sedang asik bersama dengan Roxy yang dimana Rose berharap mereka tidak sedang membuat rencana lelucon aneh selanjutnya, dan matanya berhenti menelusuri semua orang ketika melihat Scorpius baru bergabung. Hanya saja Scorpius terlihat ragu untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Al dan Louis sedang bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Tersesat, Malfoy?" celetuk Rose saat jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Scorpius hanya menampilkan wajah arogannya seperti biasa, "Aku pikir kau juga tersesat, Weasley?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku memang sengaja di sini," balasnya. "Tidak bergabung dengan Al atau Louis?"

"Tidak enak."

Rose memperhatikan raut wajah Scorpius yang berubah lebih gelap, seperti sisi lainnya akan segera keluar dan meluapkan segalanya. Mata birunya melihat dengan jelas perubahan emosi Scorpius yang sekarang lebih tenang—seakan-akan dia sudah terbiasa menukar perasaan atau topeng wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Dominique serta sepupu wanitaku yang lain?"

"Tidak," tiba-tiba Scorpius menyeringai. "Kenapa aku merasakan hawa cemburu di sini?"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Weasley?"

Perdebatan yang tidak aka nada ujungnya dimulai, Rose menghela nafas panjang, "Bagiku kau sedang bercanda sekarang, Malfoy."

"Kenapa kau tidak tertawa?"

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa?"

Scorpius mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Karena kau bilang aku sedang bercanda."

"Aku tidak tertawa karena candaanmu tidak lucu, Malfoy."

"Benar sekali. Akan repot jika candaanku lucu, lalu kau menyadari bahwa aku—Scorpius Malfoy, orang yang sangat lucu serta berkharisma, dan tiba-tiba kau suka padaku."

Rose pura-pura berlagak seperti ingin muntah, "Lebih baik aku tenggelam di Danau Hitam, Malfoy."

"Sungguh? Kau lebih memilih bersama cumi-cumi dibanding denganku yang tampan dan seksi ini?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," kata Rose dengan nada khasnya. "Lebih baik aku bersama cumi-cumi dibanding dengan dirimu yang menyebalkan, egois, serta selalu sok tahu. Dan jangan lupakan tingkat kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu."

"Dan Rose Weasley," balas Scorpius. Suara seraknya membuat Rose menahan nafasnya. "Wanita di luar sana lebih memilih bersama denganku dibandingkan dengan cumi-cumi."

Rose menatapnya sinis, "Aku bukanlah salah satu wanita yang ingin bersama denganmu, Malfoy. Kenapa kau menganggap semua wanita sama?"

"Kenapa kau menganggap semua Malfoy atau bahkan mantan Pelahap Maut sama, Weasley?"

Rose membeku mendengarnya. Angin dingin malam menyentuh kulitnya, rambut bayinya yang berantakan semakin berantakan. Matanya terkunci dengan mata Scorpius yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun.

"Bukankah topik ini adalah topik yang tidak—"

"Hanya bertanya."

Rose merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit menganggu penglihatannya sebelum akhirnya berusaha untuk membaca Scorpius lagi, tapi tidak bisa. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin tahun baru ini berakhir kacau hanya karena kita, oke?"

"Bagus, aku juga tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Weasley," Rose lega mendengarnya. "Kau ingin minum?"

"Champagne?"

"Ya. Walaupun aku berharap wiski api, sebenarnya."

Rose diam-diam setuju mendengarnya, "Dan jika ketahuan, kita bisa dihukum, Malfoy."

Mereka berdua melihat situasi sekarang yang untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini. Scorpius dan Rose mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam The Burrow lagi, menuju tempat persembunyian James dan Fred, yang dimana banyak mainan, dan juga alkohol. Rose tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat Scorpius membuka salah satu botol champagne. Setelah itu mereka menikmati champagne mereka masing-masing.

"SEPULUH—"

Rose tersentak mendengarnya, "Wow, sebentar lagi jam dua belas?"

"Sepertinya," Scorpius menyadari bahwa Rose gugup, mungkin memikirkan bagaimana keluarganya karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang. "Kau ingin kembali?"

"Tidak," balasnya cepat. "Bukan karenamu, Malfoy. Karena champagne ini."

"Aku tahu itu, Weasley."

"ENAM—"

Rose mulai memperhatikan langit di luar, menunggu beberapa atau puluhan kembang api yang akan menyinari malam ini. Dengan Scorpius di sampingnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan merayakan tahun baru dengan dia, berdua saja, dengan segelas champagne.

"TIGA—"

"Weasley,"

Rose menoleh, "Apa, Malfoy?"

"SATU—SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!"

"Selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Malfoy."

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, membiarkan kembang api yang mulai bermunculan satu persatu ke langit, serta sorakan dari taman The Burrow yang sangat ramai. Semua orang senang, bahagia, dan lega karena masih dapat berkumpul satu sama lain.

"Malfoy," kali ini giliran Rose yang memanggilnya. Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih membencimu, kau tahu."

"Dan Weasley," Rose bertemu pandang dengannya. "Aku lega mendengarnya."

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 _Calmguim's note :_ Terimakasih **arnikafba15, Uni, LA-31, Riri, pastryplate, HapherGxx** atas review yang kalian tinggalkan! Lega karena tau pendapat pembaca yang membaca prolog kemarin bagaimana, hihi. Terimakasih juga untuk yang follow serta favourite, kalian semua penyemangat. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Chapter Two : King Without a Crown**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

"Semua diundang dan kita harus ikut!"

Rose yang sedang mengeringkan rambut merahnya hanya mengamati tiga sahabatnya—Ruth Kennedy, Sharon Wilde dan Mia Maier, mereka bertiga baru saja memasuki kamar. Dia bisa mendengar helaan malas dari Mia.

"Ruth—"

"Tidak boleh membantah!" Rose memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kapan lagi kita semua akan bersenang-senang? Lagipula, Scorpius tadi mengundang kita langsung. Tidak akan enak kalau kita tidak datang, bukan?"

Rose diam-diam mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran karena sikap Scorpius yang seperti itu.

"Haruskah aku mengingatkan kalau Malfoy memang mengundang semua anak Tahun Ketujuh yang kebetulan bertemu langsung, Ruth?" Tanya Mia yang kelihatan sudah tidak kuat mengatasi sifat obsesi Ruth terhadap Scorpius Malfoy. Sharon memilih untuk melepas kuncirannya dan merapikan buku-bukunya dari tas, terlihat juga tidak ingin ikut serta dengan pertengkaran kecil seperti biasanya di antara mereka berempat.

"Tapi Mia, kita pasti termasuk yang akan diundang langsung olehnya. Kita bersahabat dengan Rose—" Rose menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. "Dan juga kita berempat selalu terlihat bersama. Scorpius pasti mengenal kita."

Mia mengerang pelan. "Aku lelah. Aku tidak mau ikut."

Ruth langsung beralih ke Rose yang baru saja ingin membuka bukunya. "Oh, Rose! Aku tahu hari ini melelahkan dan juga menyedihkan, tapi kau harus tetap ikut! Aku dengar Darrel akan ikut."

"Darrel ikut atau tidak juga bukan urusanku."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Ruth menahan dirinya untuk membalas lidah tajam Rose. Ruth membuka pintu dan menemukan Nancy yang berdiri di depannya.

"Weasley menyuruhmu untuk turun ke bawah, Rose."

"Weasley yang mana?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu Weasley yang mana."

Rose bangun dari ujung kasurnya, lalu menemui Weasley—yang dia yakin pasti Louis yang sedang menunggunya di ruang rekreasi sebelum berterimakasih dengan Nancy. Dia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; _apa Lou akan memarahinya karena dia membawa topik Pelahap Maut saat bertengkar dengan Malfoy tadi? Apa Lou akan menasehatinya seperti biasa dan mencoba untuk membuat dirinya dan Malfoy menjadi akrab? Atau—lupakanlah,_ batin Rose.

Dia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Salahkan sifat temperamen yang dia punya, tetapi hari ini dia merasa beda hingga dia mengeluarkan perkataan yang Rose yakin pasti menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana jika orangtuanya tahu Rose mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam tadi? Pasti kecewa. Rose yang mereka tahu tidak akan melebihi batas seperti tadi.

Rose menemukan Louis yang duduk di dekat jendela, memandangi luar kastil sampai akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Matanya menatap Rose dalam sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Apa kau berniat untuk meminta maaf nanti?"

"Aku akan minta maaf, Lou. Tenang saja," Balas Rose sebelum akhirnya ikut menyenderkan punggungnya ke jendela. "Malfoy—apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya dan tidak. Scorpius pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, kau tahu."

Rose menunduk mendengarnya. "Dan kau tidak ada niatan untuk ke asramanya untuk, kau tahu, menenangkannya atau apa, mungkin?"

"Tidak," balasnya. "Al yang mengatasinya."

"Jadi, kau yang mengatasiku, begitu?" ledek Rose pelan. Louis tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mungkin."

Setelah diam beberapa lama, akhirnya Louis mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Kau akan ikut nanti malam?"

"Mungkin ya dan tidak."

"Kau bisa minta maaf nanti malam, Rose. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan?"

Rose paham mendengarnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya lebih lama, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa ketika menghadapi sifat mengejutkan Scorpius nanti setelah dia minta maaf. "Aku tahu, Lou."

"Kita bisa berangkat bersama. Atau kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu seperti biasa? Atau Kaptenmu, mungkin?" Rose mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin Darrel. Aku tidak ingin melihat Ruth nanti yang akan memuja-muja Malfoy layaknya seorang raja, kau tahu. Aku yakin Mia juga lelah melihatnya."

"Si Kennedy?"

"Ya." Rose membaca raut muka Louis yang aneh. "Apa aku tidak tahu sesuatu yang kau tahu, Lou?"

"Bukan begitu," ungkap Louis. "Hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Kennedy. Dia sedikit berbeda denganmu; lebih banyak bicara, lebih banyak bertingkah, dan lebih…liar."

"Tapi dia penghidup di antara kita berempat; aku, Mia, dan Sharon. Dia juga yang membuat kita berempat saling kenal dan seperti sekarang sudah seperti keluarga. Walaupun dia memang menyebalkan dan bertingkah berbeda saat sudah berurusan dengan lawan jenis." Jelas Rose. Dan dia yakin pasti Louis menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak menyangka kau akan—"

"Membelanya?" Potong Rose cepat. "Dia sahabat yang baik, Lou."

"Rose," Louis merasakan suasana hati Rose yang tiba-tiba berubah memanas. Dia kadang bingung menghadapi sepupu terdekatnya ini. "Aku lega mendengarnya. Aku lega kau punya teman yang bahkan kau menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sekarang."

Rose tertawa kecil, "Kaget, bukan?"

"Sangat."

* * *

Rose mengenakan sweater putih dan jeans andalannya. Rambutnya ia gerai kali ini. Di depannya ada Ruth dan Sharon yang terlihat antusias dengan pesta malam ini, sedangkan Mia di sampingnya kurang lebih sama dengannya; tidak bersemangat.

Sesungguhnya Rose cukup takjub melihat suasana malam ini karena banyak asrama lain yang turut hadir, bahkan Gryffindor sekalipun. Ruth tiba-tiba menariknya dan Mia untuk mendekat sebelum akhirnya Rose sadar tujuan Ruth apa.

Di posisi mereka berempat sekarang adalah posisi yang sangat pas untuk mengamati sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain dengan gelas di tangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi, matanya melihat pemandangan lain—Scorpius sedang menari, mengikuti alunan lagu yang sekarang diputar, Rose merasa lagu yang diputar sekarang sedikit seksual dan menggoda. Dia bisa melihat Ruth di sampingnya hanya menganga melihat bagaimana lenturnya badan Scorpius menari layaknya tidak ada esok hari.

Sharon berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan semua pendapat gadis yang melihat pemandangan sekarang, "Wow."

Rose menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun mendengarnya.

"Scorpius menari layaknya dewa—"

 _Tolong jangan mulai,_ batin Rose berteriak. Rasanya dia ingin menutup mulut Ruth dengan telapak tangannya, menghentikan Ruth berkata apapun yang bisa membuat Rose akan memikirkannya berhari-hari.

"—seks."

Mia merasa canggung dengan situasi sekarang, tetapi berusaha untuk tetap terlihat seperti biasanya. " _Well,_ aku pikir semua orang tahu julukan-julukan yang dia dapat. Pangeran berdarah murni, dewa seks, dan—ayolah, jangan bahas hal ini. Aku ingin kembali ke asrama dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak tersentuh sama sekali."

"Beda denganku berarti." Rose menatap Ruth bingung dengan pernyataannya, tapi dia tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Rose bisa mendengar Scorpius yang sesekali tertawa, rambut pirang halusnya terlihat luar biasa seperti biasanya, badannya yang tinggi dan atletis serta suara serak sudah cukup membuat wanita pasti meliriknya. Rose mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor sebelum memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku akan ambil minum."

"Aku juga." Kata Rose sambil mengikuti Mia di belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat Sharon sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berempat tadi, yang tak lama kemudian dia lihat Ruth juga pergi. Rose menerima gelas dari Mia sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi, "Aku harap mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal bodoh."

"Bukan kau saja yang berharap, Rose."

Rose meneguk minumannya sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Matanya bertemu dengan Louis yang sedang berbincang dengan gadis yang dia tak kenal, tetapi syalnya menunjukan bahwa dia seorang Slytherin. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghindari pemandangan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra hingga Rose rasanya ingin meneriakinya; pergilah cari kamar!

Rose bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; _kapan aku akan minta maaf?_ Tapi melihat situasi sekarang membuat Rose mengurungkan niatnya. Rose baru sadar bahwa Scorpius tidak di tempat yang tadi lagi—tempat dimana dia menari yang membuat Rose harus memalingkan wajahnya. Rose benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana Scorpius menari tadi. Sekarang Rose memilih untuk menghindari Scorpius serta sepupu-sepupunya di pesta malam ini.

"Um, Rose?" Mia membuatnya tersadar lagi dari lamunannya. "Aku salah liat atau Ruth memang sedang bersama dengan Malfoy?"

Rose menemukan mereka berdua diujung ruangan, Ruth berbisik ke telinga Scorpius, lalu cekikan. Scorpius hanya tersenyum miring, dan Rose mempunyai firasat buruk melihatnya. Dia tahu senyum itu artinya apa jika Scorpius yang melakukannya—sebentar lagi mereka pasti pergi, entah kemana, dan Rose tidak tahan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Ya, biarkan saja mereka. Bukan urusan kita ini." Balas Rose pura-pura tidak peduli yang kenyataannya dia takut—bagaimana jika Scorpius menyakiti Ruth? Rasanya Rose ingin menarik Ruth pergi menjauhi Scorpius. Rose meremas ujung sweaternya, melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa gerombolan perempuan Slytherin sedang memperhatikan Scorpius dan Ruth juga.

Kadang Rose suka bertanya-tanya sendiri, seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini dia merasa Ruth terlewat idiot jika sudah berhubungan Scorpius. Semua orang tahu—bahkan sebulan yang lalu salah satu murid Tahun Keenam ada yang menangis karena Scorpius mematahkan hatinya setelah beberapa kali saling menggoda satu sama lain dan tidur bersama.

"Jadi, dia korban selanjutnya?"

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia korban selanjutnya."

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Malfoy, Nott, dan Zabini kemarin membicarakan sesuatu tentang coretan tembok."

Salah satu gadis berambut pirang membuka mulutnya kaget. "Sepertinya aku ingat, tahun lalu sempat heboh di antara anak lelaki. Aku pikir hanya omong kosong."

Rose menahan diri untuk tidak ikut bergabung dengan kelompok yang sedang asik bergosip itu. Coretan tembok apa? Dan kenapa Malfoy, Nott, dan Zabini mencoret-coret tembok? Kenapa mereka tidak terkena detensi atau bahkan ketahuan? _Sial,_ umpat Rose dalam hati. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru. Rose bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya ke Mia apa dia mendengar percakapan yang barusan dia dengar tadi.

"Rose, mereka pergi."

Rose masih diam, baru sadar jika Ruth dan Scorpius sudah menghilang dari keramaian.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Scorpius hampir telat sarapan. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memaksakan kakinya turun ke Aula Besar karena dia bisa memanggil peri rumah untuk membawakan sarapan sisa untuknya. Hanya saja, pagi ini dia ingin turun, merasakan angin segar dengan sapu terbangnya setelah sarapan nanti.

Scorpius memandang curiga ke arah Al saat memasuki Aula Besar. Dia duduk di sampingnya yang dimana Louis duduk di depannya. Berpura-pura tidak penasaran dengan suasana aneh pagi ini, dia mengambil roti panggang. "Kalian berdua sudah dari tadi di sini?"

"Sudah. Dan jangan salahkan kami karena kau telat. Kami sudah membangunkanmu setelah Kennedy pergi—" Scorpius tiba-tiba merasakan kerongkongannya kering. "—oh, Scorpius. Kau murid terpintar setelah Rose. Tapi kenapa kau tidur dengannya semalam?"

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Scorpius terlewat santai. Al menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, melainkan dia mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya. "Kennedy itu salah satu sahabat terbaik Rose. Satu jam yang lalu sebelum kau datang, mereka—Rose, dan tiga teman lainnya, bertengkar di meja asramanya. Rose sampai menangis. Entah apa si Kennedy itu bilang apa."

 _Bagus,_ maki Scorpius halus. Jadi, sekarang dia pelaku atas kekacauan satu jam yang lalu? Tentu saja. Rose pasti akan semakin membencinya setelah tahu apa yang dia dan Kennedy lakukan semalam. Rose mengenalnya, walaupun dia sangat membencinya. Tapi, Rose tahu dia—tahu Scorpius, jadi dia marah, dia tidak terima sahabatnya menjadi salah satu mainannya. Scorpius tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa semalam juga, _sialan,_ bahkan dia duluan yang digoda!

"Padahal semalam Rose ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu," gurau Louis yang membuat Scorpius diam-diam memperhatikannya, dia sedikit tertarik. "Tapi aku ragu dia akan mengatakannya padamu setelah peristiwa tadi pagi."

"Betul sekali," sambung Al dengan suara parau. "Kami ingin menyusul Rose, hanya saja dia sudah menatapku galak sekali sampai aku merinding, tapi melihat dia menahan isakannya sebelum tumpah tepat keluar Aula Besar, aku sangat sedih melihatnya, Scorpius."

Jadi, setelah dia mengacaukan hubungan Al dan Rose, sekarang dia juga mengacaukan pertemanan Rose. Benar-benar dia seorang pengacau dalam hidup Rose. Seketika dia mengingat kejadian kemarin setelah selesai bertanding. Masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana lancarnya Rose mengucapkan kata-kata Pelahap Maut atau membawa-bawa ayahnya dalam pertengkaran mereka. Sejujurnya Rose tidak pernah langsung frontal mengatainya seperti itu, bahkan dia sudah tidak pernah membawa topik sensitif tersebut setelah Tahun Ketiga. Terngiang-ngiang suara Rose di otaknya, dan dia merasa aneh—dia marah, tentu saja. Tapi, ada perasaan luka yang timbul karenanya.

Mungkin karena Rose juga hampir mengenali dirinya, atau mungkin Rose memang musuh yang juga orang yang paling memahami dirinya. Dia kecewa Rose mengeluarkan topik itu setelah sekian lama menghindari, bahkan Scorpius sendiri yang mengungkitnya langsung dialihkan.

Esmond Nott dan Roul Zabini bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Berbeda dengan wajah mereka bertiga yang sudah masam, mereka berdua tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang sudah menerima hadiah.

"Halo halo halo!" sapa Roul yang terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini, sedangkan Esmond tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah kita lewatkan pagi ini? Karena aku dengar Weasley menangis."

"Cepat sekali bukan gosip tersebar?" celetuk Esmond sembari memasukan potongan roti panggang ke mulutnya.

Roul mengangguk. "Rupanya Weasley bisa menangis."

Louis mendecak pelan. "Tentu saja kami bisa menangis, Rou. Kau pikir kami apa?"

"Bukan itu," Roul langsung membela diri. "Maksudku Rose Weasley. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis setelah hampir tujuh tahun—" Roul langsung diam ketika sadar bahwa Al dan Louis melototinya. "—yah, begitu.."

"Bagaimana semalam, Scorp? Menyenangkan?" Esmond mencoba mengganti suasana, tetapi rasanya semakin buruk dan dia pura-pura tidak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk dari Al yang siap melasernya kapan saja.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya—"

"Oh, tunggu tunggu! Jangan bilang semalam ada kaitannya dengan kejadian pagi ini?" potong Roul yang membuat Scorpius ingin memakinya secepat mungkin. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka Scorp kalau dia bisa cemburu."

"Dia tidak cemburu, _Roul._ "

Roul langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Dia jadi semakin benci padaku. Intinya begitu." Kata Scorpius nyaris tidak terdengar jika Aula Besar ramai.

"Karena kau tidur dengan temannya?" Esmond memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memberitahu dia bagaimana tingkah temannya malam itu."

"Aku juga," Roul sepertinya belum kapok. " _Scorpius, apa kau ingin minum bersamaku?_ " Roul mempratekkan bagaimana kejadian semalam yang dia lihat langsung dengan tingkah tengilnya.

" _Apa kau tidak bosan di sini? Lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu—_ "

"— _berdua—_ "

"— _diranjang—_ "

"Cukup kalian berdua," Scorpius menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Jika kalian masih mengoceh tentang kejadian semalam, akan aku kutuk kalian."

"Aku tak percaya ini."

"Aku juga."

"Scorpius galak sekali," desis Roul. Dia mengambil roti panggangnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menarik Esmond. "Jangan lupa untuk menambahkan coretan lagi, Scorp."

Setelah Roul dan Esmond pergi dari Aula Besar, Al menatapnya curiga. Mata hijaunya menyapu Scorpius sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "jangan bilang kalian melakukannya lagi?"

Scorpius sadar bahwa kedua sahabatnya sekarang sedang mencoba menutupi rasa kecewa mereka. Scorpius mengambil piala dan meminumnya, lalu dia bangun dari duduknya tanpa berpamitan sama sekali dengan mereka.

* * *

Rose sudah duduk di dekat danau hitam hampir satu jam. Sudah dua kali dia melihat cumi-cumi naik ke permukaan dan dia tetap tidak melakukan apapun selain memutar peristiwa tadi pagi. Tak henti-hentinya dia memikirkan bahwa kejadian seperti ini umum terjadi, khususnya di antara perempuan. Hanya karena masalah lelaki, semuanya menjadi kacau. Rose tidak kaget hanya saja sikap Ruth membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati.

" _Rose, Scorpius adalah lelaki terbaik yang aku temui dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali."_

 _Bah,_ umpat Rose. Rose bahkan ragu seminggu yang akan datang Scorpius masih mengingatnya.

" _Ruth, dia brengsek! Dia lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui! Tidak bisakah kau lihat tingkahnya seperti apa—"_

" _Kau diracuni oleh ayahmu, Rose. Dulu kau bilang bahwa ayahmu menyuruhmu—"_

" _Tidak. Sikapnya yang membuatku menjauhinya, Ruth. Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Tidak bisakah kau menyadari bahwa kau adalah salah satu piala berjalannya?"_

" _Piala berjalan? Rose, kau tidak tahu dia—"_

" _Tidak tahu? Aku tahu dia, Ruth! Dia brengsek, arogan, bertingkah seenaknya, dan juga julukannya Raja Tanpa Mahkota benar adanya! Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan Ruth, sungguh, kau akan sakit hati dengannya. Aku sudah tahu semua—"_

" _Kau selalu bertingkah menyebalkan, Rose! Kenapa kau tidak bisa langsung mendukungku seperti Mia dan Sharon?"_

" _Aku tidak mendengar mereka mendukungmu Ruth," Rose mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Mereka terlalu baik untuk tidak berterus terang padamu."_

" _Kau jahat, Rose. Aku benci dengan sikapmu seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya. Tapi saying sekali bukan kau tak tahu kalau Owen—"_

" _Berhenti kalian berdua!" Mia menghentikan pertengkaran besar mereka. Aula masih sepi dan dia bersyukur karenanya, "kita bisa bahas ini nanti di tempat yang lebih sepi. Dan Ruth, bukankah kita tidak akan membicarakan lelaki brengsek itu lagi?"_

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya. Keterlaluan. Rose menyingkirkan rambut-rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya dan dia melipat kakinya, lalu dia bertumpu di lututnya. Tadi Mia ingin menemaninya, tetapi Rose menolak, dia sekarang hanya ingin sendirian tanpa siapapun.

Dan Rose melihatnya, Scorpius sedang terbang dengan sapunya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Rose berharap lelaki itu tidak melihat keadaannya sekarang, memalukan sekali.

Alhasil, Rose tanpa sadar memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-gerik Scorpius di langit. Dulu dia yakin Scorpius tidak separah sekarang. Mereka masih bertengkar, tentu saja, hanya saja ada yang berubah darinya dan Rose sampai saat ini belum tahu apa itu. Teringat kembali saat tahun baru lalu, ketika mereka hanya berdua dan pertengkaran kecil yang sudah menjadi tradisi mereka tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa pertengkaran mereka saat itu bukan apa-apa, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Hubungan mereka aneh, selalu aneh. Scorpius selalu ada saat Rose terpuruk, bahkan saat malam itu yang bagi Rose adalah mimpi buruknya. Sampai sekarang Scorpius tidak pernah mengukitnya sama sekali, bahkan ke Al ataupun Louis. Yang pastinya mereka berdua saling membenci, bahkan Rose yang dulu sempat yakin kalau rasa bencinya dengan Scorpius sudah berkurang jadi ragu karena sekarang dia muak melihat lelaki yang sedang terbang tersebut.

Rose bangun dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca. Sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli dengan reaksi teman-temannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

* * *

Scorpius sadar bahwa Rose menghindarinya hampir dua minggu ini. Bahkan saat mereka satu kelompok dalam pelajaran Ramuan, Rose hanya berbicara irit dengannya. Tidak ada suara sinis atau menyebalkan darinya, tetapi suaranya datar dan seperti tidak peduli. Yang Scorpius tidak suka adalah bagaimana mata Rose menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Rose bahkan tidak menengoknya sama sekali.

Tatapan sinis, tidak suka, benci, semua sudah menghilang. Bukankah seharusnya Scorpius senang karena tidak ada yang menganggunya lagi?

"Malfoy, tolong aduk yang benar."

Scorpius menuruti perintah Rose yang berada di sampingnya. Dia mengaduknya dengan benar sebelum akhirnya menatap Rose, "Weasley,"

"Apa?"

Scorpius mendadak bingung, dia ingin bertanya kenapa Rose mendadak bersikap tidak normal kepadanya, hanya saja dia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa alasannya. Mata abu-abu Scorpius tak sengaja bertemu dengan Louis yang mengamati mereka dari ujung, dia teringat. "Louis bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat pesta."

Scorpius merasakan bahu Rose bergerak kaku. "Dia memberitahumu?"

"Ya."

Rose menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menatap langsung mata Scorpius yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, tetapi dia langsung menyembunyikannya. "Saat pesta tempo hari, aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Malfoy, karena pertengkaran setelah pertandingan. Dan sekarang, aku minta maaf."

"O-oke.." Scorpius menjawabnya dengan gagap. Dia masih mencerna permintaan maaf Rose karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua memang jarang sekali saling minta maaf.

"Dan sekarang aku mau tanya padamu, Malfoy."

Scorpius yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Rose sedari tadi mengangguk, "Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Ruth Kennedy?"

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke kelas dan menemukan Kennedy tidak jauh dari mereka yang sesekali memperhatikan Scorpius dan Rose penasaran. Dia juga merasakan belakang lehernya merinding ketika menyadari beberapa teman-teman terdekat mereka sesekali memperhatikan mereka—Scorpius dan Rose. Scorpius tidak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini.

"Tidak."

"Apa?" balas Rose setengah berteriak, dia buru-buru menenangkan diri lagi. "Merlin, kenapa kau tidak berbicara dengannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbicara dengannya?" Scorpius bersumpah dia melihat Rose menahan kepalanya agar tidak langsung melayang ke wajahnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena Rose sudah berani melihat mata abu-abunya—rasanya mereka baru saja berbaikan.

"Jika sekarang kita tidak di kelas aku pasti sudah menonjokmu tepat di hidungmu, Malfoy."

Scorpius tidak dapat menyembunyikan cengirannya, "Kau bisa lakukan nanti saat kelas sudah selesai."

Suara batuk sengaja membuat Rose dan Scorpius langsung menutup mulut. Professor Milton menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. "Fokus dengan pelajaran sekarang atau akan aku potong masing-masing 10 poin."

"Ya, professor." Mereka berdua saling melirik sebelum akhirnya berkonsentrasi kembali dengan bahan-bahan di meja mereka. Scorpius tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kennedy lagi, tetapi gadis itu melambaikan tangannya yang membuat Scorpius langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pelajaran ditutup dengan ceramah Professor Milton karena NEWT sudah semakin dekat. Rose mengangguk berkali-kali, sedangkan yang lain hanya memasang wajah masam. Sebentar lagi NEWT, dan juga sebentar lagi mereka semua akan lulus. Mereka semua keluar kelas dan Kennedy menghampirinya dengan cepat hingga Scorpius tersentak kaget.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius berusaha menghindar dengan halus. "Ya?"

"Kunjungan Hogsmeade minggu depan! Kita akan pergi bersama—"

"Kennedy," Kennedy berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Ya, Scorpius?"

"Aku pikir kita harus meluruskan beberapa hal di sini," ujar Scorpius. Dia dapat melihat Rose dengan salah satu temannya—seingatnya Maier. Tapi dia tidak bisa begini terus. "Malam itu—cukup baik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu lagi—"

"Apa?" Kennedy menatapnya tidak percaya. Scorpius diam-diam bertanya dalam hati kenapa gadis di depannya ini bisa masuk asrama Ravenclaw—asrama yang dimana terkenal akan kecerdasannya. Scorpius menatap mata coklat terang Kennedy sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan dengan datar, "Kennedy, ini salahku—"

"Jadi, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rose? Aku salah satu piala berjalanmu?!" teriakan Kennedy membuat Scorpius mengigit bibir bawahnya frustasi dan menghindari tatapan tajam Rose yang masih setia mengamati mereka.

"Kennedy, kau bukan salah satu pialaku," balas Scorpius dengan suara serak halusnya. Dia berkata rendah, "karena kau tidak cukup memenuhi kriteriaku. Anggap saja malam itu kita hanya bersenang-senang sebentar."

Kennedy menganga mendengarnya. Kedua matanya melebar dan sudah siap untuk menjatuhkan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Kennedy langsung pergi meninggalkan Scorpius yang diikuti temannya, sedangkan Rose dan Maier masih di tempatnya. Koridor tidak terlalu ramai, jadi Scorpius sedikit lega setelah berbicara dengan Kennedy tadi.

"Malfoy, kau—"

"Rose kita akan terlambat ke kelas Transfigurasi!"

"Dia perlu dihajar, Mia! Seenaknya dia bersikap seenaknya terhadap perempuan," desis Rose. "Malfoy, apa kau punya masalah jadi sikapmu berubah 180 derajat? Kau—aku tak percaya ini! Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf pada Ruth!"

Scorpius memandang punggung Rose yang menjauh darinya. Berubah? Bukankah sikap Scorpius sudah begini sejak dulu? Kenapa dia bilang berubah? Dia bahkan tidak merasa dia berubah, dia hanya merasa…lebih baik, mungkin. Scorpius menenteng ranselnya ke bahu kanannya, dia berjalan berlawan arah dengan Rose dan Maier.

* * *

"Jadi, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rose? Aku salah satu piala berjalanmu?!" Rose dan Mia saling melempar pandangan, mereka tidak kaget mendengar nama Rose dibawa-bawa oleh Ruth. Sharon yang berada di sisi lain koridor menatap mereka berdua cemas dan memberi kode; kenapa kita diam saja?

Mia mengangkat kedua bahunya, seakan membalasnya; biarkan saja mereka, Ruth butuh ditampar oleh kenyataan jika dengan kita saja tidak cukup mempan.

"Kennedy, kau bukan salah satu pialaku, karena kau tidak cukup memenuhi kriteriaku. Anggap saja malam itu kita hanya bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Si brengsek itu," cemoh Rose tidak sabar langsung menghadapi Scorpius. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata sangat—jahat.."

"Rose,"

Mata biru terang laut miliknya masih menyapu Scorpius, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun walaupun Ruth sudah kabur dengan beruraian air mata yang langsung disusul oleh Sharon. Mia hanya mengangguk saat Sharon menunjuk Ruth seakan-akan memberi kode lagi bahwa dia akan bersama dengan Ruth untuk menenangkannya.

Kakinya bergerak dengan cepat menghampiri Scorpius, "Malfoy, kau—"

"Rose kita akan terlambat ke kelas Transfigurasi!" tahan Mia sebisa mungkin. Mia tidak ingin Rose menarik perhatian lagi setelah kejadian pagi hari di Aula Besar. Sudah cukup dia menghadapi sikap kedua sahabatnya; Ruth dan Rose.

"Dia perlu dihajar, Mia! Seenaknya dia bersikap seenaknya terhadap perempuan," desis Rose pedas, dia tidak bisa menahan lidahnya lagi. "Malfoy, apa kau punya masalah jadi sikapmu berubah 180 derajat? Kau—" Rose kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, bahkan dia melihat Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinnya. Rose gagap melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tak percaya ini! Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf pada Ruth!"

Rose menarik Mia menjauhi Scorpius. Rose mengutuk dirinya karena baru mengatakan hal yang termasuk bodoh— _kenapa aku harus bilang?!_ Sekarang Scorpius pasti bertanya-tanya, bukankah sikapnya seperti itu sejak dulu? Dan Rose sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak menjawabanya; tidak, dulu kau tidak seperti ini, Malfoy, aku kadang tidak mengenalimu, tapi kadang aku mengenalimu, memahamimu, tapi—kenapa?

"Rose, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," ungkap Mia. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas Transfigurasi. "Apa kau ingin pergi menemui Madam Pomfrey? Asli, wajahmu pucat sekali.."

"Tidak," Rose mengekori Mia yang masuk kelas terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak melihat Ruth ataupun Sharon di kelas. "Kemana mereka berdua?"

"Mungkin kamar mandi,"

Rose meletakkan buku, perkamen, serta pena bulunya di atas mejanya, lalu Ruth dan Sharon masuk kelas. Rose melihat mata Ruth yang merah sehabis menangis, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah tidak berbicara dengan Ruth setelah pertengkaran tersebut.

"Apa kau menyadari ekspresi Malfoy tadi? Agak aneh menurutku." Bisik Mia sangat pelan. Rose pura-pura bingung, "Sungguh? Kenapa dia bisa agak—aneh?"

Mia bimbang mengatakannya, pada akhirnya dia bilang, "Karena kau bilang dia berubah, mungkin?"

"Oh."

"Rose, jangan ikutan aneh seperti dia, deh."

Rose tidak menjawab lagi, melainkan membuka bukunya, lalu membacanya dengan santai—walaupun lebih tepatnya mencoba santai. Dia tidak mau Mia menyadari bahwa dia memang kurang lebih sikapnya sama seperti Scorpius sekarang, sama-sama aneh. Dia rasanya ingin berenang di danau, tetapi dia lupa bahwa dia tidak suka berenang.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **LA-31 :** Ayo pantengin siapa tau bisa nebak . thanku reviewnyaa!3

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ayo dong review buat tau pendapat kalian gimana, hehe. Terimakasii.


End file.
